


Meant To Be

by Aurum_Auri



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bottom Victor, Katsuki Yuuri is in love, M/M, Sex on the Beach, Victor Nikiforov Is In Love, Yuuri is still a skater, he's just also a seal, not really - Freeform, powerbottom victor, selkie yuuri, semi canon compliant, victor sells sealskins by the sea shore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 16:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18034994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurum_Auri/pseuds/Aurum_Auri
Summary: When the sea longing calls, Victor waits.





	Meant To Be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anonymous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous/gifts).



> Experiment complete hehe
> 
> This is for someone who wishes to remain anonymous, who requested top seal Yuuri. I hope you enjoy!

 Salty spray misted off the cliffs. Waves lapped the shore, tasting the pale golden sands and receding each time, as though eager to return again.

 _If you love it, set it free_.

Victor hadn’t been sure about this, but trust was a thing born from tests. It was easy to call love unconditional before conditions came calling. This was something real, something worth fighting for. A few trials were a small price for the things Victor couldn’t imagine life without.

Gulls cried over the beach. Once upon a time, they’d reminded him of home.

Victor had never expected any of this when he first arrived in Hasetsu. He had been in town nearly three days waiting for Yuuri to appear. No one would discuss Yuuri’s strange absence. It simply _was,_ the way birds flew south to winter in warmer lands.

Yuuri would vanish every month or so for a few days, and he would return like nothing had happened. Of course no one mentioned it. And three days later, Yuuri appeared like he’d never been gone. Just like that, coaching began in earnest.

The road to the Grand Prix. A silver medal. A promise, and a kiss. Victor buried his toes in the sand. Briny sea water lapped at his feet, chilly against his ankles. Yuuri would be back soon. Victor was certain of it.

Mari touched his shoulder and Victor smiled up at her. “Waiting out here won’t make him come back any faster.”

“I know,” Victor said simply. He looked at the distant horizon. “But when I’m out here, it feels like we’re closer. I can feel him in my heart. I know Yuuri will be back one day. Until then, I’ll just sit here, waiting, with a towel and some shoes ready for him when he comes back.”

Mari sat on the sand beside him. They gazed out together for a long time, commiserating in silence. “You took it a lot better than we expected you to, you know. We thought you’d do something stupid with Yuuri’s sealskin. All the stories end the same way.”

“Yuuri and I never really fit into the normal stories,” Victor said with a shrug. “Maybe… we’re both too afraid of taking more than we deserve. Maybe we could stand to communicate better, and I know that. But Yuuri and I… we’re mature enough to know that there are lines that should never be crossed. Knowing Yuuri will come back to me… that’s enough. That’s all I need.”

_If it’s yours it will return._

“We’ve both made mistakes,” Victor said. “We’ve both had to set each other free. But I know what we have is too precious to destroy like that.”

Mari nodded. She took a long, quiet pull of her cigarette. Smoke curled off the end. “I’m glad you’re here. He needs someone to remind him he’s not alone. I think he forgets that we’re here for him. But you remind him. You always inspired him. You still do.”

She took one last drag, then put the cigarette out in the sand, keeping the butt in hand to throw out. “Mom says she’ll keep dinner warm for you.”

“Tell her I said thanks!” Victor said. “I’ll be back soon. I just want to stay a little longer.”

“Sounds good,” Mari said. “I’ll bring Makkachin back with me so she can eat dinner.”

Victor smiled appreciatively. He smothered his sweet, sandy poodle in kisses, getting showered with the spray from her fur. She ran joyful circles. “Go with Mari,” he said, and Makkachin trotted off, following Mari back to the onsen.

The sun started to slip past the horizon and the air cooled. Summer days were always hot, but summer nights on the beach were something perfect. Victor lifted his right hand to the purpling sky. The last hazy streaks of sunlight glinted off the gold.

_If it doesn’t come back, it wasn’t meant to be._

Beyond his hand, Victor noticed a glimpse of motion, far, far away at the very edge of the world. There, on the cusp of where sea met sky, a dark shape broke the water’s surface.

Victor dropped his hand. Stunned, he watched the sleek shape slip through the surf. He stumbled to his feet. “Yuuri!” he cried. He ran into the waves, knee deep in seconds. He waded out further, until the waves broke waist deep.

A seal swam delighted circles around him, vocalizing its joy. The shape rippled like a distortion of reality. The sleek shape became longer, and the skin fell back like a cloak.

A naked Yuuri leapt into his arms, soaking wet and laughing in delight. Victor crushed him in his arms, spinning Yuuri in circles.

“How long was I gone?” Yuuri asked.

“A week,” Victor murmured. He buried his face in Yuuri’s hair. It smelled like briny sea and _Yuuri_ , unmistakable and perfect. “It felt like forever.”

“I’m sorry,” Yuuri said, clutching Victor even closer. “I don’t keep track of time well in seal form, I try, but-”

“There’s nothing to forgive,” Victor said, pulling back at last. He looked Yuuri in the eye. “I would wait forever for you. I’m just happy to hold you in my arms again.”

He pulled a slender golden chain out from under his shirt. He unthreaded the ring, slipping it back onto Yuuri’s finger, right where it belonged. Yuuri looked up at Victor like he’d hung the stars in the sky.

Even when they were apart, their hearts were in the same place. Love made the distance smaller, and now nothing would keep them apart. When the sea longing called, they were united.  Even when the ocean beckoned, Victor would be there, waiting on the shore with Yuuri’s ring.

The kisses started sweet and slow. They crashed clumsily back to the shore, falling onto the towel Victor had laid on the sand. Victor could have kissed him like this forever, with hands cradling cheeks and the most tender brushes of their lips.

But it was like fire, it always was, and in seconds they were falling over themselves, desperate to be closer and closer with every second. Their moans were hot and heavy, boiling over.

“Ahh, ah Victor-” Yuuri moaned. “Ah- ORF ORF ORF!”

The little _menace!_ Victor swatted Yuuri’s ass as Yuuri barked like a seal, but he couldn’t stop laughing. “Yuuri, be serious, I’m trying to be romantic-”

“You’re too serious,” Yuuri said, but he was laughing too, the barking giving way to their giggles. “I want you,” Yuuri said, more genuinely. His eyes were dark. Their kisses resumed, and turned to heavy touches and groping on the towel. “I really do. Victor, please, can we- right here-”

“Mph, yes-” Victor panted. Yuuri’s eyelashes fanned over his cheeks, dark and enticing and so very _eros_ that it made Victor’s head spin.

He ran his hands down Yuuri’s slender waist, his hips, his round, bubble butt. Yuuri’s legs fell open to make room between. Victor kissed away the taste of the sea before he leaned back.

“My love,” he murmured. “What if I wanted it the other way? You did make me wait so long…” Victor’s lips curled into a teasing smile. His hands roamed up Yuuri’s thighs, easing them closed.

“Yes-” Yuuri gasped. His voice caught up in his throat as Victor undid the buttons of his shirt. Each one revealed another inch of creamy, flawless skin, taut muscle, finally loosening the fabric that had restrained him. A wet, white shirt was the cruelest tease Victor could imagine, considering how much Yuuri loved his chest.

Yuuri’s hands roamed almost obsessively, worshiping the sculpted shape of Victor’s chest and down his stomach. He slid the tips of his fingers under the final button of the shirt. The pads skimmed over Victor’s navel and further up. The button strained and popped.

Yuuri held Victor’s broad pecs and cradled one in each hand. He ran a thumb over each nipple, as though feeling out the gentle swell of muscle. Victor’s breath caught in his throat, sensation curling inside him. “Ahh, Yuuri,” he whispered.

Victor ran his hands down his stomach and below Yuuri’s touch. He trailed his fingers over the hem of his jeans, toying with the button. Yuuri’s cock was naked and flushed, erect and standing tall in the air, but Victor’s was straining in the wet denim, aching to be released from the confines of his jeans.

He popped the button. The zipper came undone with barely a touch. It left only his underwear holding him back.

He palmed the bulge with a low groan. Blood rushed through his body, flowing down. He struggled to wrestle out of the wet jeans, then dropped the wet, black, skin-tight thong onto the sand beside them. It was a clumsy, shimmying mess, and Victor delighted in the way it made Yuuri laugh.

“Did you bring lube?” Yuuri asked. His eyes fluttered. Alluring. Eros. Something carnal and animal gleamed at the edges. His desire hinted at something feral he buried away, something shed like Yuuri’s second skin. But it was always there, and today Victor would draw it out.

“I have something better,” Victor said, turning briefly to face the ocean. He flashed his ass at Yuuri. A bright blue gemstone winked between Victor’s cheeks, the same color as his eyes. It was the base of a very well-lubed plug Victor had worn all day today and yesterday, anticipating this moment.

He could hear Yuuri’s breath catch over the sound of crashing waves. Victor turned back.

He straddled Yuuri, settling on his knees, toying with the plug with two fingers. “So, my love, how about it? Do you want to fuck me?”

“Please,” Yuuri groaned. His grip turned hard, nails digging into the skin. His cute cock was achingly stiff, standing tall with a dribble of precum leaking down the side. Victor pinched his fingers around the edges of the plug and tugged.

He couldn’t help the soft whine escape him as the plug shifted. It pressed inside him, foreign and thick, cold and impersonal as it began to slide out. What was left behind was the empty feeling.

Yuuri’s hands slid down Victor’s chest, one dragging nails over the ridges of Victor’s abs, the other encircling Victor’s cock.

His eyes, wide with breathless wonder, travelled up the length of Victor’s body to settle on his face.

Yuuri wore awe and arousal the way he wore comfortable sweats- like something so intrinsically ingrained in his very being that Victor was left breathless in its wake.

Their bodies lined up flush, and Victor lowered himself slowly. Yuuri’s cock slipped between the cheeks of Victor’s ass, slick with the lube that was slowly leaking from Victor’s body.

“You… are amazing,” Yuuri breathed, stunned. His eyes were round as tea saucers, like he couldn’t look away from the slow, steady, messy drip of lube.

Victor held Yuuri in his hands. Carefully, he guided the head toward his entrance. Yuuri’s breath caught prettily. He was holding himself back, too anxious to let the wild side of him out to play. Victor would draw it out.

And then, Victor felt the slight push. Yuuri tipped his hips forward, biting his lip hard. He couldn’t resist any longer. He sank down, taking Yuuri part of the way inside himself with a low groan. Yuuri gasped, eyes flaring open wide and his head falling back.

“Does it feel good, Yuuri?” Victor crooned. Yuuri clutched at Victor’s hips. His fingers dug into the skin, falling away to clutch at empty sand. Yuuri’s pretty brown eyes slipped shut, his lips opening to spill out sweet cries. “How does it feel inside me?”

“So good, Victor,” Yuuri groaned. “Ah, you’re squeezing me so tight- I’m going to-” Yuuri gasped sharply as Victor bottomed out, taking it all at once. Yuuri’s cock felt divine, a thick, blunt thing that filled Victor up so nicely.  He rocked his hips a few times, settling deeper onto it.

“We can’t finish so quickly, can we Yuuri?” Victor murmured. He fluttered his eyelashes. “You made me wait so long. Can you think of something to make it up to me? Something that might convince me to feel better?”

That animal gleam flickered in his eyes again. He was rousing the beast, Victor realized. He smiled and he shifted his body, riding Yuuri’s cock with more intention than before, milking Yuuri for all he was worth.

“Victor…” Yuuri groaned. His hands moved over Victor’s skin, and Yuuri bit his lip, eyes going much darker than before. Victor pulled the sealskin from beside the towel, laying it over his shoulders like a blanket. It was velvety soft and warm. “Mine…”

“Do you want it back?” Victor purred. He lifted his hips, sliding almost all the way off Yuuri’s cock and sinking back down, feeling the short, thick cock drive inside him like a dream. “Take it from me, Yuuri, claim what you want.”

The world tipped. “Whoa!” Victor cried out as his body was pitched suddenly so the side, Yuuri’s cock still deep inside him. He gazed up, shocked to see Yuuri looming over him, eyes black as pitch and glinting with animal desire. Victor grinned.

“ _Mine_ ,” Yuuri growled. He rolled his hips, holding Victor to the ground. Yuuri’s slender body pinned Victor down. “I’ll claim _you_.”

Victor couldn’t hold back his moans as Yuuri thrust inside, drawing his hips back and snapping hard enough to make Victor see stars. He wrapped his legs around Yuuri’s body, desperate to bring them closer together. “Yuuri, Yuuri,” Victor panted. “Ngh, aah!”

“All mine, waiting for me to come home,” Yuuri whispered wildly. His breath was hot in Victor’s ear, almost senseless with the desire ripping through him. “My precious Victor, keeping vigil for me.”

Victor threw his head back with a sharp cry as Yuuri’s cock slammed into his prostate. Everything went hazy for a second as pleasure ripped through him. “F-fuck, Yuuri!” Victor gasped. Yuuri’s hips went wild, thrusting with manic speed, harder, faster, deeper with each thrust.

“I’ll take my Victor apart,” Yuuri growled. He closed his eyes and stifled a soft whine in the back of his throat. “Gonna, ah, ah, Victor- Need to fill you up-” Victor clamped his thighs around Yuuri’s waist.

Yuuri fucked him _so good_ , just right, the kind of mind-melting dicking that made Victor’s world narrow around him. Their bodies were sticky with sweat and salt, their kisses intoxicating.

“Love your body, love your smile, love your touch.”. His face twitched and Victor could feel Yuuri grind in deeper, plunging his cock as far in as it would go. “Love you so much, love you, Victor-”

Victor pressed a kiss to Yuuri’s sweaty temple, and Yuuri came, spilling inside Victor’s body. He came and came, so much that it would make Victor’s stomach ache from it. Yuuri’s hand went wild over Victor’s cock, slicking over it with a frenetic energy that left Victor dazed on the sand, unable to hold himself back from spilling onto their stomachs.

“Yuuri…” Victor groaned. Yuuri’s cheeks were flushed bright red. “Nnnngh, don’t you dare leave me,” Victor pouted, clenching his thighs around Yuuri’s body to hold him trapped, his cock still inside Victor.

“Too much?” Yuuri whispered. The instinctive desire seemed to have faded. “Ah, I’m sorry, Victor- I don’t know what came over me-”

“Never too much,” Victor grumbled. “I’ve told you, I love when you get passionate. You’re so sexy, Yuuri.”

Yuuri smiled shyly. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” Victor murmured. They laid together on the beach, curled up in the sealskin as the cum dried on their skin. Yuuri pulled his softened cock out, where it left a hollowness inside Victor. He satiated it by holding Yuuri closer, curling his beloved in his arms.

“Next time will be shorter,” Yuuri said. His eyes were closed. “Next time… I’ll be here.”

“I know you’ll always be by my side, Yuuri, don’t worry about that.” He pressed a kiss to Yuuri’s temple. “Together, like we promised.”

Yuuri smiled. As the waves lapped at the shore and the stars came out, Yuuri fell asleep in Victor’s arms. And in the morning, with the sunrise kissing their skin, they dressed in sandy clothes, swapping chaste kisses and lingering looks.

Worlds awaited. Yuuri was going to take gold, that much Victor was certain. But he wasn’t going to make it easy for him.

  
  



End file.
